


Lost, But Not Forever

by gingerchangeling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Neverland Renaissance, Season 3, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerchangeling/pseuds/gingerchangeling
Summary: Pan pays the Neverland crew a visit that has Emma in a panic. And when Neal comes across her trying to deal with her frustration and fear, he did not expect to witness how even lost ones can find each other.





	Lost, But Not Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I' jumping on the bandwagon with this one. Inspired by two posts on Tumblr -Envy https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/doodlelolly0910/181419728301 and Shedenfruede -https://profdanglaisstuff.tumblr.com/post/183325131907/schadenfreude-or-how-neal-cassidy-learned-that  
> DEAR READER--- I DO NOT LIKE NEAL. I D NOT LIKE HIS CHARACTER, HIS ARCH, OR HIS CHOICES. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS FIC ABSOLUTELY EXPRESSES THAT

Neal shoved another branch out of his way, not able to stand sitting by the fire any longer. Pan’s unexpected visit had tensions running high.

_ The prince and princess, who he still couldn’t believe were Emma’s actual parents, had insisted that they make camp. The princess was furious for some reason, which Neal assumed had something to do with the secrets they’d shared to rescue him. He was still mulling over Emma’s secret, looking at her words from every angle. While they had set up the camp, he’d decided that she had said what she did so that he would understand how to be better for her when they returned to Storybrooke. How to make sure that they could stay a family, just him, Emma, and Henry. _

_ He was also still brooding over what Hook had told him. The thought of that lecherous villain touching what was clearly still  _ his _ made him sick to his stomach. He was willing to forgive Emma her indiscretion, because she was grieving him and was probably just desperate to find the closest warm body that wasn’t related to her to take comfort in. But how dare Hook take advantage of her emotional state to seduce her.  _

_ Emma seemed to be more withdrawn as well. It was probably because she felt shy around him, just like all those years ago.  _

_ He had been about to go over to her, to tell her that there was no reason for her to be so withdrawn, when they had heard Pan’s voice call out, “Wasting even more time, Savior?”  _

_ They had all jumped at his voice, each drawing their weapons. Except for Hook, who just stood there. Neal had a suspicion that he had a deal with Pan. It would be just his style.  _

_ “What are you talking about, you brat?” she spat out at him. _

_ A mocking smile turned Pan’s lips, “Oh defensive are we? Is that perhaps, because you know, deep down, that your little adventure to save Baelfire is what is going to cost you Henry in the end? Because you know Emma, you could have found him by now. But you’ve wasted your time chasing your past, and now you have no future and Henry is happily a Lost Boy.” _

_ “YOU’RE LYING!”  _

_ “Am I Emma? Are you sure?”  _

_ And then a fireball flew from behind them, directed at Pan, but he just vanished with a laugh before the shot got even close. And then he felt something throw him against a tree, pushing on his windpipe.  _

_ “Regina!” he heard the princess call out, but the woman ignored her. The bitch got up in his face. _

_ “If Henry truly is lost because of you, son of the Dark one or no, I will ensure that David will not be the only person never leaving this island.” Then she released him, and caught by surprise, he crumpled to the ground. _

Emma had stalked off not long after Pan left, saying something about having seen a large pond. He’d watch Hook watch her go, an unreadable expression on his face. It was probably lust. He’d managed to last another ten minutes before he got irritated by the constant glowering of the Evil Queen, and the slightly accusatory glances he was receiving from the prince and princess.

But the last straw was the expression on Hook’s face. 

It almost looked like regret, or something close to pity. After seeing that, he couldn’t take it anymore, and marched off into the woods in the same direction Emma had gone in. But somehow he’d gotten twisted around and he wasn’t sure where she was.

When the branch he’d shoved out of the way snapped back to smack him in the face, he was about to turn around and head back. That’s when he was able to hear a strange thumping sound, accompanied by grunting. 

Curious, he headed toward the noise, and was brought up short when he was able to make out it’s source through the bracken. 

Emma ha his cutlass out and was viciously pulling a dead tree trunk, each strike shaking her body with the force of the blow. She clearly needed to work out her frustrations, so his intrusion would probably be unwelcome. But he should watch her just in case something happened. And if he got to watch her boobs shake with each swing, well that was just a bonus. 

He’d just settled in to the v of tree that afforded him a perfect view of the clearing, which, he was surprised to see, actually did have a large pond when he heard a twig snap near Emma. She froze up as heavy footfalls approached, before Hook stepped into the clearing. 

Neal couldn’t help but scoff. If Hook knew Emma at all, like he claimed to, he’d know that Emma didn’t want or need people. He couldn’t help the smug grin that slid across his face as he settled in to watch the show. 

True to form, and making Neal’s amusement grow, Emma immediately snapped at him.

“What the hell do you want?”

Hook was quiet for a moment, and Neal rejoiced. He didn't know how to handle Emma at her worst. He knew Hook couldn’t comprehend that a woman wouldn’t want him. 

“Your form is terrible, Swan.” 

Neal blinked in shock as Emma stiffened. How  _ dare _ he. Emma was new to sword wielding. Of course her form would be terrible. And she had him to protect her. 

“What did you just say?” 

Neal had to stuff his knuckle into his mouth to stifle his chuckle. This was gonna be so good.

But Hook didn’t seem deterred by her tone at all. In fact, he swaggered a few steps forward, a slight sneer on his face. “I said, your form is terrible, Swan.”

Neal watched as Hook gave her a once-over, clearly missing the stillness of her form and the tightness of the grip on her sword. Emma was about to go off. It was always one of the things he had never liked about her. SHe was always so defensive. So quick to fight. But now it seemed that her annoying expression of her insecurity would play out in his favor. 

There was a moment of absolute stillness, and Neal could tell she was trying to get a grip on her emotions. But the Hook had to open his goddamn mouth again.

“I’m more than happy, “ he crooned, there was no other word for it, as he drew his own sword, “to show you just how to play with a sword, love. Shall I show you how to hold it?”

There was no further warning, and even Neal was surprised by how quickly she moved, launching herself at Hook. He seemed shocked by her ferocious attacks, giving ground as he struggled to block her angry strikes. 

As she chased after him in his retreat, Neal couldn’t help but laugh. For all his boasting, it was clear that Hook had lost a step or two. The fact that Emma could have him on the defensive was warming him from the inside out. The man was clearly not as good as he thought he was. 

The fight continued for minutes.

It was actually so slow going, just Emma screaming and slashing as Hook deflected and parried her strikes, that Neal was actually starting to get bored. He should just go down there and tell Hook t fuck off, because, if the sword was any indication, she obviously didn’t want him around. 

But that’s when he unwillingly noticed something. Emma’s swings were getting slower and weaker, while Hook’s seemed neither weaker nor showing any signs of slowing down. But he made no offensive move. 

And Neal suddenly had to review the whole fight, and he realized that Hook hadn’t made an offensive move  _ at all _ . 

His attention was recalled to the fight when her heard a loud clang. Emma’s sword had been knocked out of her weakening hands by one of Hook’s parries. She was defenseless against that man. He was about to jump down when he watched her just charge at him, fists flying. 

He expected her to end up with the sword at her throat and some disgusting innuendo falling from Hook’s lips as he rubbed in his victory. 

He was brought up short when Hook dropped his sword and defended himself from Emma’s wild swings with just his arm. He could hear Emma gasping for breath as she chased her quarry, but her swings were half-hearted at best. Then she tripped, staggering forward. Straight into Hook’s waiting arms.

He caught her and wrapped his arm around her as she struggled against his grasp. HOW DARE HE? He slid to the ground, rushing as quietly as he could right to the edge of the clearing, intent on coming to Emma’s rescue. 

But he was brought up short once more when he was able to see them through the foliage again. Emma wasn’t struggling against his grasp now, instead weakly pounding her fists against his chest.

“This is all your fault. Your fault. Why couldn’t you have just lied? Why did you have to-” her breath caught on a sob. “And now Henry-” she broke off into more sobs. 

Neal was shocked. He had never seen Emma cry like this. She had always said that crying was a weakness people could use against you. He remembered being so relieved that she wouldn’t blubber and wail like other girls, manipulating with tears and sobs. 

“Henry…” she whimpered, and then her whole body went limp as she stopped hitting Hook’s chest on favor of gripping onto the lapels of his jacket, burying her face against him. Hook in turn wrapped his arm around her more tightly, pressing his cheek to the top of her heard, in what almost looked like...a….  _ lover’s _ embrace 

Neal felt his gut twist in disgust. How could she stand clinging to that ….  _ pirate?  _

But he was even more alarmed when he heard Hook.

“That’s it, love. Just let it out. It’s alright. I’ve got you. Just let it out.”

Neal could not believe his ears. Hook actually wanted her to cry? What sort of fucked up scheme was he playing at? 

“Just like that, Swan. Just let it all go, you’re safe here. Just let it out. Don’t let Pan get to you darling. You still have time. Henry isn’t lost to you yet love.” Hook’s voice was soft and intimate. Neal felt bile in his throat. Not only was he taking advantage of her emotionally distraught state, but he was  _ lying  _ to her too?

He was gratified when Emma caught him in his lie, pulling away from his body. Although Hook’s arms slid off her easily, Neal saw that he kept his hand on her. Hook would never let her get away that easily.

“But Pan said he was already a Lost Boy! He thinks I abandoned him! He said it was too late! He said I’ve lost him for-” her voice caught. 

Neal was glad she was calling him out. Now she’d see that Hook was nothing more than a master manipulator looking to exploit anything for his own benefit. 

“Nothing is lost forever if someone is still looking for it.” Neal blinked in shock.

_ He always felt like he was flying when he manned the helm of the Jolly. The wind in his face and Killian’s steady presence at his back made him feel free and safe.  _

_ He’d been at it for hours, while Killian taught him how to watch the whole ship as much as the sea before the bow. How to monitor the lines and stays, how to make sure the foresail and mainsail were both full of the best of the wind. But as he stood there, he couldn’t help but grow a bit thoughtful.  _

_ “Killian?” _

_ “Aye lad?” The warm hand on his shoulder was one of his favorite things about the man who’d rescued him. All his life, he’d been robbed of affection, but Killian seemed to have no qualms about sharing his emotions through touch as much as his face and his words.  _

_ “Do you think that we would have met it my father had never abandoned me?”  _

_ He didn’t look towards the man, but waited for his answer.  _

_ He heard Killian take a deep breath.  _

_ “I cannot speak on behalf of the fates Bae. But I would hope that perhaps we would have.”  _

_ He nodded, satisfied with the answer, before his thoughts took a darker route. Killian seemed t sense it, as he always did, because the hand on his shoulder turned into an arm draped across his back.  _

_ “Something the matter Bae?” _

_ He shrugged, not really sure how to say what he was thinking. “It’s just…. I think he’d love sailing.” He felt something tighten at the back of his throat. “I wonder if there’s a way to get him back.” _

_ He heard Killian sigh, “I don’t know, Bae. You said that your father lost himself to the Darkness, aye?” He nodded. “It’s hard to come back from being lost to darkness, no matter who you are.” _

_ He sighed, feeling the usual feelings of hope, anger, and guilt churning in his gut. He turned to Killian, “But if something is lost, if can be found right?” _

_ Killian looked down at him quietly, shadows of something he didn’t understand in the older man’s eyes. “Aye, I suppose that’s true.” _

_ “So nothing is lost forever if there is still someone looking for it, then, right?” _

_ Killian only offered him a half-hearted smile in answer.  _

Emma sniffled, bringing him from his memory and back to the present. She was looking up at Hook with such desperation. Neal barely managed to hold back a scoff. He was playing her like a fiddle. 

“Do you really believe that?” the tiny voice that asked the question was one he’d never heard from Emma before. 

He watched Hook bring his hand to brush her cheek, “Aye, love, I truly do.” 

Neal knew that was the end. Even if he didn’t believe that she could  _ always _ tell when someone was lying, he knew that she was pretty good regardless. 

But his satisfaction was denied when instead of slapping Hook in the face like he deserved, she let out a sigh and sagged back into his arms. Hook again wrapped her in his arm and Neal noticed that he was squeezing the back of her neck. The Neal watched as Hook buried his nose in her hair and  _ sniffed her _ like a fucking creeper. 

He knew he must have crossed a line, because the next moment Hook stepped back from her. 

“Now why don’t you wash the jungle from your limbs, love. Take some time to clear your head.” Neal could barely believe the audacity of the man.  Of course he’d suggest Emma go for a swim. The sick fuck was probably planning on hiding in the bushes to sneak a peek or steal her clothes or something.”I will head back to camp to leave you to your privacy. I can return in about an hour or so, if you think you’d like help getting back.” 

With that, he turned and started back towards the edge of the glen. Neal rolled his eyes at the  _ gallant gentleman  _ act that Hook was so effectively putting on.

“Hook?” Emma’s quiet call stopped the man mid-stride as Neal narrowed his eyes. What more could she possibly need from the man. 

Hook didn’t speak, and didn’t turn. Both men waited for what she had to say.

“Could you- I ne- I’d like if-........” she sucked in a shuddering breath, and her question came out even more quietly than her initial call. “Would you please stay with me?”

Neal actually felt slightly dizzy with his shock. 

Hook didn’t turn, but Neal could hear him sigh faintly, “Emma…”

“Please?” 

The plea was so broken, Neal was all but convinced that it had to be Pan. Pan had to be messing with Neal’s head, making Neal see Emma,  _ his _ Emma, throw herself like a whore at the most vile man alive. 

“If you’re sure love,” he said quietly. “I will stay for as long as you wish me to.” Neal tilted his head. There was something more to that sentence beyond just answering her request. But he wasn’t sure what it was. 

But Hook didn’t move.

“Killian?” 

Neal jumped and Hook actually shivered at the sound of his name. 

“Swan,” Hooks voice was hoarse, strangled. “I am happy to stay but I’m only a man, love. It would probably be best if I stayed right here until you’ve finished your swim.”

Neal looked over at Emma, who was watching Hook’s back with a strange expression. Neal was glad. Now that Hook had pretty much admitted he wanted to take advantage of her, she’d surely send him away. 

He was unprepared for the swell of fury when she spoke again. 

“Stay...please.”

A sound between a groan and a whimper reached his ears, and Neal looked around for the source of the noise before he realized that it was Hook that had made the noise. But the man turned. Neal knew it. All his empty words were just token protests. Of course Hook would immediately leap at any opening.

As Hook walked back towards her, Neal watched as Emma studied the man. When Hook was only a few feet away from her, she slowly reached down to the hem of her shirt, her eyes stilled locked on Hook. And pulled her tank-top over her head. 

Neal couldn’t help but stare. She’d changed so much in the decade since he’d last seen her figure. He could see the weight she kept after she had Henry, her boobs were fuller in her simple sports bra, and her curves were in much better places than they’d been last time. 

He was jared from his review of Emma’s body when she reached forward towards Hook. Who had not moved a single muscle. 

She slid her hands over his shoulders, under the lapels of the leather great coat. Neal saw another full body shiver pass through Hook’s form as Emma pushed his duster off. 

It took the thump of the leather landing to jar some sort of response from him.

“Swan?” Hook’s voice carried all the same qualities as a kid seeing his crush alone for the first time. Neal smirked. Hook was out of his depth. 

“It’ll be hard for you to swim wearing all this leather,” she said quietly. Then she slid her hands back down his chest to the first buckle on Hook’s vest. 

But Hook stopped her hands with his own.

“Swan.” He waited until Emma met his eyes. “Is this what you really want? I need you to tell me exactly what you want.” Emma looked down again, studying the hand that had trapped hers and not answering him. Neal’s anger only grew. Hook was backing her into a corner. Of course she would give the answer he wanted. 

“Emma?” 

Neal watched as Emma’s shocked eyes met Hook’s again. Then she sucked in a breath. “I just…. I don’t want to be alone.”

Hook studied Emma’s face for a moment longer, before he gently moved his hand, freeing hers as he reached up to gentle tuck a lock of loose hair behind her ear. Emma leaned into his touch for a moment before she refocused on undoing the clasps of his vest. 

Neal no longer knew what to do. He could not believe what he was watching play out. Emma, who hated anything that got within striking distance of her, helping Captain Hook, one of the most evil men in the whole of existence, take his clothes off.

Once the vest was loose, she slid her hands back up to push it off his shoulders. Once it slid down his arms, he spoke quietly.

“I can handle this bit, Swan. Go test the waters, aye?”

Emma stilled, looking him over. Neal was sure she would see the rejection for what it was. 

Emma nodded. “Ok.” The she turned her back to Hook, bending to unzip her boots, pulling the shoe and sock off before putting her foot back to the earth. Hook didn’t move for a moment, before he grabbed the back of his collar, tugging his shirt off. 

Neal felt revolted at the disgusting mass of flesh that Hook claimed was his body. A myriad of scars and burns marred his skin and all that was crisscrossed by the straps of his brace. The clear marks of his  _ deformity _ . 

Emma straightened from taking off her boots and a moment later, her jeans slid over her delectable ass, revealing the simple black cotton underwear she was wearing. It looked like she had let herself go a little. There wasn’t the definitive line underneath her ass cheeks anymore, and the gap between her thighs wasn’t present anymore. But Neal felt himself starting to get hard, regardless.

He noticed that Hook had been in the process of unlacing his own pants, and when Emma had bent over, his whole body had frozen as he watched her. Disgusting prick, leering at her like that. When Emma reached behind her to unclasp her bra, Neal watched as Hook frantically resumed the removal of his pants. 

Emma dropped her bra as Hook dropped his trousers. And the shameless bastard wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Neal pretended that he didn’t do a double take at the now revealed portion of Hook that he’d never wanted to see, ever. It was already half hard. What sort of sick thoughts were running through that fucker’s head?

Emma paused for just a moment, inhaling a shaky breath. Neal knew she would back out. She’d always been hesitant with him, too. Hook cast her a glance as his fingers hovered over some straps on his brace. As Emma started to slid her underwear down her legs, he seemed to come to an abrupt decision, and quickly yanked a couple of different straps before his brace slid completely off. 

Neal gagged. He was bearing that grotesque  _ thing  _  to Emma? As she finished pulling off her underwear, leaving her whole back side bare, Neal knew what was going to happen. Hook would swagger up to her, rub that disgusting chest hair over her, touch her with that  _ thing _ , and run his hand over what was  _ his. _

_ He _ was the one who had first touched her in all those those places.  _ His  _ was the first naked body she had taken pleasure in.  _ He _ was the one who had taught her what pleasure was supposed to feel like. It had been  _ his _ child that she had carried.

But Hook didn’t even move to approach her. Instead, he cast a glance at her bare back before hurrying to the water and diving in. At the sound of splashing water, Emma whipped around, revealing a portion of her front to Neal’s gaze. Her tits hung much lower than they used to, no longer pert with youth. But they looked full and heavy, and he imagined what it would feel like when he finally got to touch them again.

She paused for a moment, watching as Hook’s head emerged from the water, standing shamelessly in the twilight. That was new. She had always been shy about her body. Hook pushed the hair back from his face, looked at her like the starving dog he was for a long moment before he darted his eyes away. Neal smirked again. See, Hook knew that he shouldn’t be looking at, much less touching, things that weren’t his.

Then she silently waded into the water towards Hook, who’s eyes had been drawn back to her form again. Neal was a bit puzzled as Emma got closer to Hook, because she was still only thigh deep in the water. By the time she was next to him, the water only came up to just below her belly, but Hooks whole body was hidden beneath the surface. 

She looked down at him for a moment, before a faint smile crossed her face. It wasn’t a smile of pleasure, but one of sadness. Then she sank down into the water as well. There must have been a drop off into much deeper water or something.

Emma moved passed Hook, deeper into the pool, and Hook turned as his eyes followed her. Neal had to admit, she looked good, all wet and glistening in the moonlight. 

“Would you…” despite her shamelessness before she’d gotten into the water, her voice was once again timid and small. “Would you help me wash my hair?”

Hook didn’t answer, but instead closed the distance between them. Emma turned as he reached her, and Neal watched as Killian’s hand skimmed above her bare shoulder, barely above her skin.

Of course Hook would take advantage of her innocuous request. 

Emma dipped into the water, submerging her head, before rising again. Then she tilted her head back until her tits stuck above the surface of the water, letting her hair fan out around her. Hook slid a little closer before he gently began running his fingers down from her scalp out to the tips. Emma’s eyes were shut and Neal couldn’t fathom how she could find it in herself to trust a pirate while she was not just naked, but also in such a vulnerable position. 

Hook’s hand slowed and Emma sat up, glancing over her shoulder for a moment before scooting back, so that her whole upper torso was pressed up against Hook. He heard Hook suck in a breath. 

“What do you want Swan?”

His soft question seemed as if it was laced with despair, as if he was afraid to ask because the answer would hurt him. 

But Emma gave him an equally soft answer, one that had Neal practically growling. 

“I just want to forget. Please help me forget, just for a little while. Please.”

“Aye, Swan, alright.”

He started to slid his hand down her neck, and Neal tensed, afraid that Hook was gonna take her request literally, but he was brought up short by the sound of Emma’s quiet moan. He saw now that Hook was kneading the muscles at the base of her neck gentle, while her head lolled in the water. 

It continued for a few more moments before Emma shifted again, hand reaching for something. Hook made a noise that Neal couldn’t even try to describe, before Emma shifted, her whole upper body leaning against Hook’s. Neal couldn’t figure out what had happened for a moment, before he saw. Emma had wrapped Hook’s deformed arm around her belly, holding the arm to her skin.

Hook let out a harsh breath, before he continued to slide his hands across Emma’s body. Neal couldn’t help his reactions to Emma’s soft sighs of relaxation and satisfaction. He was half hard when the sound changed abruptly from sighs to gasps. 

He could see Hook’s hand slowly kneading Emma’s tit. Neal shook his head, even as he got harder. Didn’t Hook know? Emma liked it hard and fast. She hated that whole “savor the experience” thing.

“Gods love, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever beheld.” 

Hook’s voice was almost…. reverent. But Neal knew he was completely insincere. He’d say anything to get what he wanted. And besides, Emma didn’t like talking during sex either.

Sure enough, he heard Emma give a quiet scoff. But her words were not the objection Neal was expecting. 

“Right. Maybe before Henry. But I’m sure you’ve seen a few things a bit more beautiful than a scared orphan with stretch marks.”

Hook’s hand paused. “Emma,” he whispered, “you don’t see what I do. When we speak of the beauty of the night sky, do you admire it because of the great, flawless darkness of it? Not, you look up to the night sky with reverence because of the multitude of scars and marks that the life of the universe has left upon it. Your scars and marks at the stars that make the constellations that record the story of your life. And besides, love, beauty is more than just the flesh of a person.”

Hook resumed his caressing. Neal could see his hand wandering farther down her body, unable to stop watching the scene. It was like watching a snake entrance a bird that it was preparing to devour. 

“And besides love,” Hook continued, whispering in her ear as she let out a particularly loud moan. Neal had an idea where Hook’s hand had ended up to elicit such a noise. Sure enough, Emma’s legs soon floated upward, and Hook’s arm was clearly between them. 

“It’s your soul, Swan, that overwhelms me. Your strength,your compassion, your temper, your love. The depth at which you feel.” 

Emma let out a particularly loud gasp, that morphed into a keen of pleasure, her hips starting to rock in the water. “You never put yourself above others, and you are always willing to give your extraordinary strength to those who ask for it. You are willing to shoulder so many responsibilities because you believe you must, without any proof of having such an obligation.” 

Emma’s hand shot out of the water to grip at the back of Hook’s head while her other braced itself on Hook’s shortened arm, viciously rocking her hips. With how much she was moving, Neal was able to see Hook’s fingers pumping in and out of her. Neal felt his dick throb painfully as he remembered how tight and hot that cunt was. So tight, he’d always had a hard time pushing into her. 

“But you don’t have to be strong forever, love. Sometimes you need to give in,” Hook whispered the words into her ear, drawing a long moan. “That’s it Swan, just like that. Give in, and let go.” 

A continuous undulating moan was coming from Emma’s mouth. It was a sound he’d never heard from her, and he was certain she was absolutely hamming it up for Hook for some reason. 

“I’ve got you. Just let go, Emma.” 

At the sound of her name, her body convulsed in the water, her legs snapping shut around his hand. There was no way that she could have an orgasm that long or that strong at the  _ hand _ of a pirate. She must be taking pity on him. Neal wondered what she was picturing to help her get through it. Probably remembering their times together. 

Emma’s body slowly settled in the water, her whole form limp against him. 

“That’s it Swan. Just relax and let it go. Just bask in it.”

Neal rolled his eyes. Of course Hook would be rubbing it in, even though that orgasm clearly had not been of his making. After a little while, Emma gave a satisfied sigh that had Neal’s dick throbbing painfully in is pants. 

Emma started to sit forward, and Hook immediately began to pull back and Neal laughed quietly at Hook coming to the realization that she’d been faking it. But then Emma turned and grabbed Hook to stop him from retreating. 

“Stay.” 

“Swan, if I remain here any longer I might……” Hook faded off as Emma closed the distance. 

“Stay,” she repeated, sliding her hands over Hook’s shoulders. Neal could only conclude that she was trying to out seduce the seducer. Beat him at his own game. That was the only reason she’d still be touching him. 

Neal watched as one arm slid from Hook’s shoulder into the water, and a moment later she shifted. Emma let out a sigh, but it was Hook’s reaction that surprised him. The man let out an agonized groan as he clutched at Emma’s back, his face buried in her shoulder. Neal could even make out his trembling from where he was watching. 

Emma’s hand returned to his shoulder, one hand gripping at Hook’s disgusting scars on his back and the other buried in the man’s filthy hair. 

“Make me remember Killian.”

“Oh my gods…….” Hook’s voice was barely audible as he started to shift in the water. Emma waited a moment to catch his rhythm before she started raising and sinking in the water. 

Neal had no idea what to do. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Emma’s face, which he could see clearly over Hook’s head. Her face was tipped back, he mouth open loosely, and expression Neal had never seen before on her face. 

Neal felt a sliver of …..worry. Because if he could see Emma’s face, it was clear that Hook couldn’t. So why would she be pretending to enjoy it if he couldn’t see her act? The doubt continued to grow as her face continued to change growing tight as her moans grew more and more frequent. 

Hook had been silent up to that point, but when Emma whispered, “Oh god yes,” that he started talking.

“Fuck Swan, you are so perfect, the way you feel around me. Gods so wet, so tight. You like feeling my cock filling you up love, fucking you so hard on cock that you can’t even think. God I’ve wanted to fuck you since I first fucking laid eyes on you. Gods Swan it’s been fucking torture being with you here. All hot and sweaty, your beautiful tits in that tiny shirt just mocking me. And every time I see you fight, gods I just want to throw you against the nearest tree and fuck you senseless. So beautiful. So perfect. My warrior. My Swan.” 

Emma cries were practically reaching into his body and shoving the blood down into his cock as Neal watched her finally throw back her head in an expression of such tortured ecstasy that Neal found himself right on the brink.

“My Swan. My Emma. My Swan.. My…. Emm...Emmm oh gods fuck Emma.” It was Hook’s tortured groan of absolute satisfaction that finally did it. Neal could practically feel Emma’s cunt around him as his balls drew up and he came in his pants. 

Neal looked down at his crotch in absolute shock, before raising his eyes to see Emma and Hook holding each other as they both basked in the afterglow. Neal knew he had to wash his pants before he could go back to camp. But of course the only water readily available was  _ occupied. _

But then Hook brushed Emma’s hair back from her face. 

“Come darling, you should return to camp. Your p- the prince and princess will be getting anxious.” 

Emma sighed, but nodded, and together the two emerged from the water together, a softness between them that hadn’t been there before. Neal watched as Emma’s brow furrowed before she flicked her wrist. A light, warm breeze stirred. She was using magic. 

When the both began redressing, Neal realized that she’d used it to dry them off. They didn’t speak, but when Hook went to put his brace on, trying to hide his doing so from Emma, she simply came up, and after a gentle caress, helped him finish the straps. The smile Hook gave her once the brace was back in place was one Neal had never seen before, shy and unsure. 

As they finished and disappeared together into the forest, Neal stomped out to the pool, angrily pulling his clothes off to clean himself up. 

He would save Emma, even if it meant saving her from herself. She couldn’t think clearly. But he’d keep her from using magic. And he’d make sure she stayed away from Hook. She’d soon see that he’d be in the right. Yeah, he’d free Emma from both Hook and her magic, and then he’d take her and Henry away from these people. 

_ Oh god yes _ . 

Her moan echoed in his head, and he felt his dick get hard again. He immediately reached down to relieve himself to the images of her in in the throws of ecstasy, trying to force the image of a dark head and scared back out and put her in his arms instead. Emma couldn’t really want anybody other than him. It had all been an act. Maybe she even knew he’d been watching her. Yeah, that’s what it had been. She was putting on a show for him

_ Make me remember…. _

_ Killian _


End file.
